Heroism 101 (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Look! He's finally waking up!" The eyes of the formerly known Trollstroyer awaken to the three faces hovering over him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the surroundings around him. "...Where am I?" he stated before realizing his words, "I can speak words! I have a cool Northern accent to boot!" "Can we get you anything?" Julia asked him, "You've been out for two weeks!" "...Maybe something to eat?" Trollstroyer replied, and Peewit got him a banana to munch on. He seemed to like it took another bite. "So...," Peewit sat in an adjacent chair across from him, "Do you happen to remember...anything that happened in that fight weeks ago?" "Uh..." Trollstroyer rubbed his temple, "I don't. I seemed to be under this...spell." "You were created by Gargamel," Johan explained, "An evil wizard who wanted to use you to destroy the Smurfs, a society of little blue creatures whose essence combined will grant him his greatest wish." "Probably power," Peewit interjected, "Or money. Or maybe a girlfriend. I dunno if he's interested in someone." "Point is," Julia continued,"You were like a killing machine and we fought you off as much as we could. Our Smurf friend Eska found a potion to turn you to our favor, and you've been unconscious until now." "Oh..." Trollstroyer gripped his head, "Is my master gonna turn me evil again?" "Nope!" Peewit replied, "From now on, you're part of the Forest Scouts!" "But...we should probably think of a name for him..." Johan thought. Just before he could think of one, Savina and Gerard arrived in time to see him awake. "Sorry, we're late!" Savina apologized, "Princess duties." "And don't forget King duties as well," Gerard added, "Looks like the lad is awake!" "Yea!" Johan agreed, "We were just going to think of a name for him besides Trollstroyer." "Yes, but what?" Gerard asked. "I was thinking Jackson!" Johan pumped his fist. Peewit shook his head, "Nah. He doesn't look like a Jackson to me." "What about Reginald?" Gerard suggested. "Well, I don't see him wearing a monocle, do we?" Johan dismissed it. "Steve?" Savina clapped her hands, "Oh, that's such a cute name!" "Too simple," Gerard disagreed. As the four were trying to figure out a name for the troll, Julia thought of names that could work for him. Finally, she thought of the perfect one, "Um, guys?" The four turned to her. "What about...Jackie?" Julia gave an awkward smile. "I agree!" Peewit gave her a thumbs up. "You do?" Gerard asked him. "I'm her boyfriend," Peewit stated, "I have to. Besides, I kinda like it!" "You know what? So do I!" Johan agreed, "Has a nice ring to it. And I guess it ''does ''sound similar to Jackson." The rest agreed, then turned to the troll to see of he liked it too. "What do you say, my friend?" Julia said to him, "Is Jackie an okay good guy name for you?" The scouts awaited for him to answer, to see if he liked the name. He turned back to Julia and answered, "I think Jackie is a fine name for a good guy to have." Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Heroism 101 chapters